


Welcome Home

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spideypool - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Wade returned home from a mission to fine Peter kind of in the middle of something.





	Welcome Home

Wade let out a sigh as he slipped off his belt with various weapons. He was tired and just wanted his boyfriend, who should be here right now. 

The mercenary looked around the room, confused as to why his loving lover was not running to greet him like usual.

“Asleep maybe?” Deadpool considered, making his way to their bedroom. 

Without paying attention to his surroundings, or more importantly the noises coming from the room, Wade swung the door open to find Peter on his back on their bed. The brunette had his legs spread, knees bent, and a hand reaching down between them. He held a dildo they had both used on occasion and was moving it in and out of his ass at the pace of a man that would soon be approaching his climax.

Peter looked up at the still masked mercenary, his brain trying to work through his lust and process the fact that his boyfriend had suddenly arrived home. If this were five months ago, the brunette would have ripped the toy out of himself, covered himself in the blanket, and demand that Deadpool leave. Then again, five months ago Peter had never slept with anybody, never experienced the intense craving for someone else. 

Maybe he should stop, or at least welcome his boyfriend home, but then Peter noticed a wide smile twisting Deadpool's mask.

“Wade, can you *gasp* help, please?” It was okay for Peter to say that right, to want his boyfriend’s assistance in throwing him over the edge?

“Sure thing baby boy.” Wade gladly excepted, tucking a thumb under his mask to lift it up over his nose, so it was out of the way. The way Deadpool approached, staring down at him when he was doing something so dirty, made Peter squirm atop their shared mattress. “Lower your leg for me?” Wade asked instead of demanded, totally willing to do whatever his panting baby boy wanted. 

Peter obliged, lowering one of his legs and moving the hand that was moving the dildo from between his legs to just under his side, forcing himself to turn his body more to the mercenary but still be able jerk the toy in and out.

Wade knelt beside the bed and swiftly took the tip of Peter cock into his mouth. The brunette gasped at the contact, his back arching from the bed as his muscles tightened for a moment. Deadpool kept just the tip between his lips until the brunette calmed down, using his tongue to swirl around the slit on top to keep Peter’s adrenaline going.

For a moment the brunette had stopped moving the toy, all his nerves lighting up from Wade more than a piece of silicon could ever do. When Deadpool started a steady pace though, the toy went on the move again, pumping it in and out at a quick pace. He had already gotten close to his climax before Wade got there and now he wanted to race to the end.

Suddenly though, a leather clad hand gently pulled his hand away from the base of the toy and took control.

“Wade?” Peter breathed, brows knitting together when everything slowed down.

“Just lay back and enjoy baby boy,” Wade instructed, only taking his mouth off Peter for as long as he had to before he went back down, not hesitating to let the brunette's cock hit the back of his throat. He still moved the vibrator, pulling it almost all the way out before slowly sliding it back it, the slow motion making the lubricant erotically loud.

It was so slow and sensual, something that Peter could get into if they were just starting but he was so close to the peak of the mountain, and now he felt like he was sliding back down it, and he knew what Deadpool was doing.

“Wade please.” Wade wanted him to beg, wanted him to plead for release. Wade wanted Peter to make him feel like Spider-man was desperate for him and him alone.

“Hmm?” Wade hummed lowly, sending a vibration down the brunette’s shaft that made Peter try bucking his hips up into his boyfriend's mouth.

“Please, give me more. I want you so bad Wade.” Peter said, head falling to the side as he took in deep breaths. “God, please,” Deadpool wanted him to beg? “fuck me harder!” Well, then Peter would shout it to the heavens.

The brunette was instantly rewarded, the dildo getting shoved in until gloved fingertips touched his anus, then was twisted and pulled out. Peter would get only a half second to breath before the whole thing was shoved back in again and so the pattern continued.

“Fuck! Ahh! Haa…” Peter noised with each thrust, his muscle straining from both not being pushed back and trying to push back against the toy. “I missed you so much,” Peter admitted, hoping he would be rewarded with harder suction on his member, but he, unfortunately, got the opposite.

“I missed you too baby boy,” Wade replied, lifting his mouth from his lover’s joystick to grin up at him, though Peter did not have the strength to look at him. “How you are doing up there, you gonna cum?”

“Yes.” Peter moaned breathlessly, his head tossing from side to side.

“You want to cum on me, or should I drink it up?” Wade asked as he jerked off Peters cock, purposely testing if he could pleasure him into only painting and noises.

“Dri- drink- *gasp* swallow!” Peter shouted, head snapping backward as he tried to push his body to its climax. Deadpool scoffed, a triumphant smile coming to his lips before lowering them to wrap around the brunette once again. 

Wade only took the head into his mouth, using his hand to finish Peter off who screamed out his climax with no restraints. The initial shot of cum Wade took easily, but without warning the brunette grabbed the back of his head and shoved it down, forcing the mercenary to take every inch off him in. It may have been a bit harder to swallow this way, but to feel Peter’s shaky hand hold him down and his hips squirm under him was worth the slight choking sensation.

Peters' toes curled as all his muscles tightened, his lungs feeling like they got the air sucked out of them as he let himself go.

All to soon he floated back to earth, his mouth gasping for air as the tension in his body lifted. He rag-dolled back onto the mattress, his hand sliding off Wade’s head while the mercenary pulled the toy from him. It felt empty, and a bit cold when his lover backed away but also somehow satisfactory.

Wade swallowed the last bit of semen still at the back of his throat before turning off the vibrator. He sat silently on the floor, happily watching Peter enjoy his aftermath and yet also wondering how soon he could get paid back for this as the tent pole in his pants was demanding attention. Soon enough though Peter turned to look at him with a blessed smile.

“Welcome home hunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that happened. It’s weird, I’m usually super nervous and awkward about writing smut, but I just got this idea, decided to try writing it, and then I just kept going until the end.
> 
> Also, I always worry about making a scenario for my story, so write just smut, no real explanation given, is odd for me.
> 
> Sorry if it isn't very good, I’m still practicing. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
